Honeymoon Mouse
by Lark R. Starling
Summary: Aya and Kurama go on their honeymoon, where Aya expresses her concern over their relationship. And then, she gets a surprise...This story goes after Mouse Byte, before Little Mouse


DISCLAIMER: I do not own any Yu Yu Hakusho characters!

This story takes place after Mouse Byte, and before Little Mouse. It is HIGHLY suggested you read them in that order.

* * *

"Argh!" I cried, shivering. "Why in the seven hells did you have to pick the coldest place in Japan for our honeymoon?"

"It's not the coldest place," my husband replied smoothly, giving me a sweet smile. "Besides, Hokkaido is beautiful in winter."

I smiled sweetly at Kurama. I couldn't deny that. What made it all the more wonderful was the wedding band on my left ring finger.

It had been four years since I had first met Kurama and the rest of the Spirit Detectives. Kurama and I had gotten engaged about a year after meeting each other, and finally, three days ago, we had gotten married. Now that I think about it, I don't know why I chose a winter wedding. It was cold! But because I got to choose the date of our wedding, Kurama got to choose the location of our honeymoon.

With a wicked grin, I suddenly decided how to pay him back for choosing Hokkaido. Kurama had his back to me, admiring the snowy landscape. I bent down, scooping up a handful of snow. I packed it together tightly, then took aim. With a satisfying splash of snow, the snowball hit the back of Kurama's head.

"Hey!" Kurama shouted, turning instantly. I laughed and began to run in the opposite direction.

"Just try and catch me!" I called over my shoulder. !I could hear Kurama's soft footsteps crunching in the snow as he chased after me. If I ran as fast as I could, I could outrun Kurama. But I _wanted_ to be caught.

Sure enough, I felt Kurama's arms wrap around my waist, and the next moment, we were both toppling in the snow. Laughing happily, I finally managed to orient myself with which way was up. I found myself lying in the snow, and Kurama was pining my arms and legs down, his green eyes sparkling with mirth. We were both panting wildly. Kurama's smile faded, and suddenly, he bent his face down to mine, kissing me sweetly. I closed my eyes happily. His right hand let go of my left arm, and I used my free hand to lightly touch his cheek. Kurama broke off the kiss, and the next thing I knew, he was shoving a snowball in my face.

"Payback," he whispered, giving me a quick kiss to my cheek before leaping off of me and onto my feet. I sputtered, wiping the snow out of my eyes. I jumped to my feet, looking around for the mischievous fox. I easily spotted his shock of red hair in the vast white expanse.

"You're going to pay for that, fox!" I yelled, scooping up another snowball. Just as I threw it, Kurama ducked behind a tree, and the snowball spattered against the trunk. Not to be deterred, I bent down and scooped up more of the snow. I stood just in time to catch another snowball in the face. Kurama's teasing laughter floated across to me. I growled, deciding it was now time for a little demonic help. Carefully watching Kurama to make sure he wasn't firing any more ammunition at me, I scooped up a large snowball. Using my demonic speed, I ran across the field, and dunked the snowball down the back of his shirt.

I snickered as Kurama gave a cry of surprise, and I gleefully watched him dance around a bit to shake the snow out of his shirt. Then, before I could react, he spun around, once again tackling me into the snow. While I uselessly struggled against his strength, Kurama dumped as much snow as he could all over me.

"Not fair!" I shrieked, as soon as I gave up the fight to get free.

Kurama gave me a quick kiss on my forehead. "All's fair in love and war," he replied quickly.

I glared mockingly at him. "Sometimes I wonder which one this is."

He pouted. "Be nice."

I reached up, pulling his face down to mine. The kiss lasted long enough to warm my lips up. "I love you." I whispered.

Kurama smiled, brushing some of the snow of my face and kissing me again.

We laid in the snow until I could no longer feel pretty much any part of my body.

The best thing about freezing one's rear off in the snow was warming back up afterwards. In our hotel room, Kurama tried his hardest to get the cigarette lighter to light the wood in the fireplace. Once the amusement of watching him struggle faded out, I pulled him gently out of the way, and then tried to light the wood with a spark of electricity. I frowned when Kurama started laughing at my failed attempt. Determined not to be made fun of, I snatched a bottle of warm sake off the table, and dumped it over the wood, ignoring Kurama's mutters about the waste of alcohol. Once the fire was successfully lit, Kurama and I sat back, enjoying cups of hot cocoa, wearing the thickest clothes we had brought. I snuggled as close to Kurama as I could get, reveling in his body warmth. Things felt so perfect.

"What're you thinking?" Kurama purred quietly to me. I smiled, closing my eyes happily.

"Just how great things are right now. I'm so happy. I didn't think it was possible to be this happy." I trailed off. I was so comfortable that it was hard to stay awake. But something was nagging at my brain. I sat up, and turned away from Kurama, so he didn't have to see the fear in my face.

"Are…Are you happy? With me? With everything?" I hated how worried I sounded.

"Aya, Aya!" Kurama grabbed my shoulders, turning me to face him. I kept my eyes lowered. A furious blush was creeping into my cheeks. It'd been a fear I had been harboring for a long time, but I hadn't realized it until now. "What are you thinking? Do you seriously think I'm not happy?"

I shrugged Kurama's hands off. He was so shocked that his hands slipped off my shoulders. I could feel tears forming in my eyes, causing that awful burning feeling. "I just…I'm so insecure. I just know that one day, when some great new girl comes along, you'll leave me without a second thought…It scares me to think of being without you…" My voice broke. I began to tremble. I knew it. I knew I was going to mess this up somehow! A honeymoon was supposed to be such a happy time, and here I was, telling Kurama that I thought I was going to lose him. Sometimes, I disgusted myself.

I gasped in surprise when Kurama pulled me into his arms, holding me so tight I could barely breathe.

"That will _never_ happen, Aya! There is no way I could ever love anyone more than you. I don't even notice other girls anymore! I want to be with you, and only you, for all the rest of my life! Please, don't ever think anything like losing me…Please, Aya…"

I squeezed my eyes shut to try to block the stream of tears. I hugged him to me, feeling like I was in a lake of crushing, black water and I was going to drown if I let him go.

Before I knew it, we somehow had desperately pulled ourselves up onto the bed. We were occupied until dawn.

Days later, I woke up in the hotel, feeling horribly nauseated. I slipped out of Kurama's arms, and quickly slid on a robe over my naked body. I rushed to the bathroom, making it to the toilet just in time to vomit in it.

By the time I had finished throwing up, I had woken Kurama up, and he was rubbing my back and I kneeled over the toilet, panting.

"Kurama," I gasped, spitting to get the terrible taste out of my mouth, "I think I'm pregnant."

* * *

Okay, so there we go. This is like the prelude to the next long story, which I am still working on. Aya is 21 right now, I think it is...And she'll be 22 by the next story...

So. I hope you liked the story! Please be civil in your reviewing.

Much love,  
Lark


End file.
